1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2010-137854, which was filed on Jun. 17, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a recording sheet, and particularly to an image recording device comprising a plurality of trays arranged vertically one above another.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a first guide member attached to a main body of the image recording device, a second guide member positioned outside the first guide member, and a third guide member positioned outside the second guide member. The first guide member and the second guide member define a U-shaped first path through which a sheet is guided from an upper tray to a recording unit. The second guide member and the third guide member define a U-shaped second path through which a sheet is guided from a lower tray to the recording unit.
The first guide member, second guide member, and third guide member are arranged horizontally side by side, and the second guide member positioned between the first guide member and the third guide member separates the first guide path from the second guide path. Thus, the size of the image recording device may increase horizontally.